Ron: The Unstoppable
by dbg2468
Summary: What happens when Ron gives blood during a school blood drive and is found to have a strange disease that has his legs slowly degrade. How will he deal with this new problem, and how will Kim help him through his days ahead?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or anything else copyrighted in this story.  
  
Well, it seems as though I am going to try this writing thing again. After the complete and utter disappointment of my last fic I am going to try this new one. So, please be kind and try to review. I appreciate any suggestions you have and will put them to good use. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Ron: The Unstoppable  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Oh come on Ron! It's not that bad. Plus, I would really appreciate you support while I do this" Kim pleaded to Ron as they walked down the halls of Middleton High. They walked past the gym in which Kim was pleading Ron to accompany her to.  
  
"Kim, I'm sorry. I just don't do needles. The creep me out and are all sharp and stuff."  
  
"Ron, It's a blood drive, not a heroine party or something. Think of it Ron, you could save at least six people with the blood you give. It only lasts like ten minutes. Please?" Kim gave Ron her patented puppy-dog pout. Ron could not resist the cute green eyes that stared back at him. His will broke almost immediately, and his walls broke.  
  
"All right Kim… but I want you to know that I'm doing this for you, and with the hope that Buenos Nacho will follow after all of this."  
  
"Great! Let's go!" Kim grabbed Ron and pulled him into the gymnasium.  
  
Ron felt as though he was going to faint. The idea of being stuck with a needle and being drained of his life's blood made him dizzy. Plus, the state of the gym didn't help much either. The people on the tables looked as though they were corpses ready for the doctor to cut them open. His nerves were a little on edge when he saw the guy handling the blood had a facemask on.  
  
'What is he worried about? Is the blood going to squirt out at his face' Ron thought to himself as Kim brought him over to the folding table.  
  
"Take these over there and read them. When your done, come back and I will give you a number." The man at the table handed them a small pamphlet. Ron and Kim went and sat at the nearby chairs were other people were reading pamphlets and writing on forms.  
  
"Ummmm… Kim. We have been to like all these places in the past month. So, I think we should just go now." Ron started to walk away but was quickly stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.  
  
"Not so fast Mr. Stoppable. Remember, we have saved the world hundreds of times. Since we do that, we can get special privileges, rides to were we need to go, and…" Kim reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a card. Ron takes a look at it and quickly recognizes it. "… A card that gives us a clean bill of health wherever we go."  
  
Ron reached into his back pocket and pulled out his. "Rats! I completely forgot we had this. I knew I should have left it at home today."  
  
"Oh well. It seems as though the fates are against you today. Just try to keep thinking about the Nacko." Kim tried to give him some confidence, but was pretty sure that it wasn't going to help much.  
  
They walked back to the front table and gave back the pamphlet. The volunteer gave them each a number and a form, and told them to sit and wait. Kim and Ron sat in silence as they filled out their forms. Kim was done quicker than Ron and was taken by a nurse to a table that was partially surrounded by cardboard. Ron was left to wait with his thoughts.  
  
'Why am I doing this? Why am I going to be stuck with a needle an drained like a juice box?' Ron thought this over and over in his head, and had no answer but one. 'It's because Kim asked me and I would do anything for her.'  
  
Ron saw Kim get up and walk over to another set of chairs closer to the medical beds. Then the nurse cam over and asked him to come over to where Kim just was. He followed her over to the boxed in table. He felt as though he was going to sign his death certificate. He couldn't be any more scared, and he hadn't even given blood yet.  
  
"May I see your form please?" The nursed asked him. Ron handed over the form and watched as the nurse just gave the weirdest look. "You know you can't give blood if you've been to all these places and had this many broken bones?" Ron took out is card and showed it to the nurse. She took it and a look of realization came to her face. She wrote something on the form and handed him back his card.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to just check your pulse right now. Please roll up your sleeve for me?" Ron rolled up his sleeve and the nurse wrapped the pad around his arm. After a few pumps of the ball, she put her fingers on his protruding vein and looked at her watch. After a few seconds she looked at him and said, "Your pulse is a little high. So what I want you to do is calm down. Now I'm going to check your iron levels to see if you can give blood today. I'm going to put this on your finger and press the button. A razor sharp needle will poke you and I will draw some blood. It will only hurt for a moment and will be sore for a couple of hours."  
  
Ron was now at his first gauntlet. He hated needles and was afraid to just be poked. He held out his hand and watched as she grabbed the instrument of doom. The nurse quickly ands professionally put it up to his middle finger and pressed it. Ron felt a quick prick on his finger and was relieved that it wasn't that painful. She squeezed his finger and took a few drops of blood with an eyedropper. She put a drop in a blue liquid and it floated right to the bottom.  
  
"Okay, your good to go, just take a seat over there next to the young lady you came in with, and a doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse got up and walked over to other people waiting and filling out forms. Ron almost ran over to Kim in his rush to be near someone he knows. He quickly took the seat next to Kim and looked at the miniature Band-Aid on his finger. " Man… that hurt. I'm glad I left Rufus at home to rest up after our last mission. He would laugh at me for being such a weenie."  
  
"No he wouldn't. He cares for you. I'm sure he would wait until you weren't around to laugh at you." Kim smiled as Ron gave her a fake punch to the shoulder. He enjoyed this short moment of happiness. He knew that soon he would be feeling much worse. And he didn't have to wait long.  
  
The doctor came over and asked for the next patient. Kim stood up and looked over at Ron and gave him the look that said to him, Don't worry. I'll be back soon. He watched her go as if he was never going to see her again. As she lay down on the table, she said something to the doctor. Ron thought that the doctor was probably one of the many people she knew.  
  
To his surprise, the doctor looked over at him and waved him over. Ron was a little worried that something might be wrong. When he got there, Kim looked at him and smiled. "She asked that you be here to help her through this. I take it you are her boyfriend?" the doctor asked Ron as he gathered his materials.  
  
Ron didn't mind the idea of him and Kim as a couple, but he knew she didn't know. So, he just decided to make a joke out of it. "Yes she is. I care for her very much and I am willing to be here for her." He said this with a joking smile on his face. Very much to his surprise he heard Kim say something that wasn't expected.  
  
"He is such a wonderful guy. I couldn't see myself with anyone else." The doctor nodded and continued with the procedure. He tightened a band around her arm checked to see if the vein was visible. Then, swabbed some antiseptic stuff over the vein.  
  
"This will sting for a little bit but will fell better." Kim grabbed Ron's hand and squeezed. He looked down into her eyes. Both looked at each other. Not only for support, but because they couldn't stand watching.  
  
Ron felt Kim tighten her grip on his hand and knew that the deed had been done. He dared not look at her arm. He knew he would probably wretch if he saw the cold steel in her arm. She just lay there and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Well, it wasn't that bad. To think that I've fought villains and went into dangerous jungles, but I'm afraid of a little needle. At least I can tell you this Ron. It isn't that bad."  
  
"Well, Kim. I've been with you on all those trips. So, I trust you and have a little more confidence in myself. I mean, everyone is afraid at first. Plus, I just can't stop thinking about that tasty cheese at Buenos Nacho." Ron rubbed his stomach as it growled with the constant hunger he had. Kim laughed at this and felt a whole lot better since she had him by her side.  
  
"Ah teenagers in love. Oh to be young again." The doctor whispered to himself as he checked her I.V. bag. "Well, Miss, You seem to be done here. I will "Unhook" you and this young man will walk you over to the resting where you can get some food and a drink. Actually, you must have something to drink at least to keep you fluids up, but who can resist cookies." The doctor chuckled at this. Kim and Ron joined in too.  
  
"Yay! Cookies!" Kim said as she laughed with Ron and the doctor. She felt a release as the needle was removed from her arm. The doctor put a piece of gauze over the hole and taped it down.  
  
"You have to keep this dry for 5 hours and do no strenuous lifting. Young man, you may now help her over to the resting area. Make sure she has something to drink and to eat." Ron nodded toward the doctor then helped Kim onto her feet. She seemed fine to Ron, but he still held onto her.  
  
He walked her over to the resting area and set her down in a chair. "So, what would you like today Miss Possible?" Ron bowed down and held his hand like a French waiter.  
  
"Why, yes please. I would like an apple juice and some cookies please."  
  
"As you wish." Ron asked the man next to the refreshments for the requested items and walked back over to Kim. "Here you go. Eat healthily and when you are done, feel free to come over and watch me get drained too."  
  
"Good luck Ron. It wont be that bad, and I'll be over as soon as my fifteen minutes are up." Kim opened up the package of cookies and started to eat.  
  
Ron went to the doctor and said, "Okay Doc, drain me."  
  
The Doctor smiled and had him lay on the bed. "Aren't you going to wait for her to come help you?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine."  
  
The doctor just nodded his head and went through the same procedure as Kim. Ron felt ready to jump off that table and bolt out of that room, but he remembered that he was here for Kim. Plus, she would get him any Nacko afterwards if he chickened out.  
  
So when the doctor said he was going to put in the needle, Ron just lay there and waited. To him the wait would seem like ten minute, but was only a fraction of a second… and the needle was in. 'Wow, Kim was right. It isn't that bad.'  
  
Ron lay there as he was being drained and waited for it to be over. After about fifteen minutes the doctor came over and said he was done. He told Ron the same stuff as Kim. Then she came over and helped him sit up and patted him on the back. "Good work. I knew you could do it."  
  
"Thanks Kim. Now, get me over to that water. I'm thirsty." Kim helped Ron up and walked him over to the table and sat him down. She went and got him a bottle of water. When she got back, he had fallen asleep on the table. She just smiled and set the bottle next to him. She waited a good hour before he woke up. Then they headed for Buenos Nacho.  
  
***  
  
Later that night at the Middleton Hospital a doctor took out another packet of blood. After most of the evening of testing, he was bored. He took out the next I.V. packet and tested the blood inside. The computer started to beep as a window flashed red. The doctor jumped up to the phone and started to dial. He looks back at the bag and wrote down the name on it… "RON STOPPABLE"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Author's Note - Thank you for reading so far. I'm not sure when I will update but please review if you like or if you don't. I got this idea after I gave blood at my high school. Once again, thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or anything else copyrighted in this story.  
  
Well, first off I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed so far. It gives great pleasure to hear such good reviews. Please enjoy this chapter because it will be my last. I will give an explanation at the end of the chapter.  
  
Ron: The Unstoppable Chapter 2  
  
"All right. We'll be over the plane in about five minutes. Now, it's just Drakken and Shego in the pilot's cabin. Ron, I want you to just calm down the passengers. In case there is some turbulence, try to keep them calm. The last thing we need is a panic. Got it?"  
"You got it Kim. I'm your man." Ron looked out the plane. 'I think.'  
The plane Kim and Ron were on slowly moved closer to the hijacked plane underneath. The plan was to jump on the plane and repel down the side to enter through the cargo hatch. A simple plan, if the plane was on the ground, but this is how it is with these two.  
"GO! GO! GOOOO!" The pilot signaled to the teen heroes. Kim gracefully jumped out of the plane and landed on the target. A few seconds later Ron belly flopped next to Kim. She gave a little grin and sank a hoped bolt into to hull of the plane. She pulled Ron over, hooked up a line to his belt, and looked at his face.  
"I'd hate to lose you now. You're too nice a partner and a friend to lose." With a smile and a jump, Kim repelled down the side of the plane to the cargo hatch. Ron's amazement was never a fleeting thing while watching Kim take the plunge into a mission. She was always energetic and never afraid.  
Then a thought came to mind that made him smile... she needed him yesterday. She needed him to be there for her while she was giving blood. She wasn't there when he got drained, but he was okay with it. He didn't want her to get hurt, and if he hadn't had her sit down, he knew that Kim would probably go fight Monkey Fist if she needed to.  
Reality came back to him. He was miles in the air and needed to keep his mind on the mission. He started to repel down, but his feet felt numb and confused his legs: causing him to fall. He could feel every hit as he fell down the side of the plane. He tried to wave to one of the passengers as he passed by a window, but was just slammed against the side again.  
Ron felt a tug toward the plane on his line. Fearing that he was being sucked into the engine, he opened his eyes to accept his fate. He found himself looking into Kim's emerald green eyes. She looked at him sort of with an annoyed looked that said to him, We're on a mission, try to act professional.  
Ron tried to analyze what happened to his legs. 'Must have been daydreaming too long and my feet fell asleep.' Ron stomped his feet on the hull and was happy to feel his feet again.  
With this small obstacle out of the way, the two heroes got back to work. Ron watched as Kim pulled out her lipstick. Ron gave her a confused look that was soon replaced with realization. She took the cap off the lipstick and put some on. Then, she took the cap and from the end came a key of sorts. She put it in the door to the cargo bay and opened it up.  
Ron and Kim swung into the plane and unhooked their lines. Kim closed the door to the cargo bay and put away the lipstick. 'Wade... Man that kid comes up with some great ideas.' Ron thought to himself.  
"Tell me Kim. What made you think that you needed to freshen up while miles in the air? Did you feel the need to impress some hot birds that were passing by?"  
"Ha, ha, Ron. You never know. I might have to dazzle the enemy with my good looks... and then punch them in the face." Kim made a jabbing motion with her fist.  
Ron just smiled and nodded his head. "Kim, these people are too stupid to notice your looks. And if they did notice, all of your enemies would have given up a long time ago." Ron thought, 'Was that a joke or was I being serious.'  
"Once again... ha, ha, Ron. Now let's get going." * Kim and Ron climbed to the passenger cabin of the plane and were happy to see that all of the people were okay. Panicky, but at least okay. Ron and Kim quickly went around and assured everyone that everything was all right.  
Ron surmised from the passengers that Drakken and Shego were locked in the pilot's cabin and commanding the pilots to keep flying the plane until they got a device from some company. How the transaction was going to happen was anybodies guess.  
Kim nodded to Ron and went toward the pilots cabin. Ron remembered the plan and went around to the people and told them that he was going to try to put on a movie so that everyone could calm down. He watched Kim trying to open the door to the pilot's cabin. He just tried to keep her in mind as he looked for the movie controls.  
He quickly found them near the food area. Luckily, he noticed that there was a children's movie in there so he didn't have to worry about the kid's amusement. Also, there was a microphone that allowed him to talk to all the people with the headsets on. He quickly used that to his advantage.  
"Okay everyone," Ron started to say as the movie began and the lights dimmed, "We are going to show a movie right now. Please enjoy the film. Inform your children that any turbulence is to enhance the movie. Remember, Kim Possible is on the job. Your in good hands." With that said, he sat back and watched Kim work on the door as everyone watched the in- flight movie.  
Ron saw the room light up a little as Kim got the door open and went inside. This is when Ron became ready for anything that was about to come his way. He was ready for anything... as long as he didn't have to fight Shego.  
Suddenly the intercom came on and he could here sounds of struggle and Drakken's loud voice yell orders. Ron was happy that everyone had their headphones on and couldn't hear him.  
His face quickly changed when he noticed that all of the passengers were starting to panic and look back at him for assurance. Ron quickly looked around and saw what he was looking for. There was a cord connecting the headset to the pilot's cabin and he quickly disconnected it. He was relieved to see that all of the faces went back to normal, and adults told the kids that it was just a glitch in the movie. Too bad for Ron... that was just the beginning of his problems.  
The plane started to dive down... steeply. Ron tried to think of what to say to the people to keep them calm. It seemed as though most of the adults could keep a calm head about this, but the children were not. He grabbed the mike and tried to think of something.  
"Ummmm... the captain as informed us that there are a bunch of duckies flying ahead of us and we have to fly under them so they don't get hurt. So, back to the movie." Some of the adults put their heads above the seats and looked at Ron like he had just blown a gasket. He just looked at them and shrugged his shoulders.  
The door to the pilot's cabin slammed open and out came flying Drakken and Shego. They landed in a heap a couple of feet away from the door. Lucky for Ron, they were unconscious. He really didn't feel like fighting, or making it look like he could.  
At the door to the cabin, Kim gave Ron the okay sign. Ron returned the sign. He didn't return it for long because he suddenly felt his legs go numb and he fell forward.  
"Ron! Ron! Are you okay?"  
Ron heard Kim run over too him. He looked up and nodded. She held out her hand to him and he got up to find his legs were fine. "I guess that it was just too much excitement for me."  
"Ron... you really should try to be less clumsy. If you had fallen during a really dangerous mission... I just don't know what I would do." Kim came over to him and gave him a hug. Ron was quick to return it.  
  
***  
  
'Home again. Home again. Jiggity Jig.' Ron thought to himself as he walked through his front door. He was glad to be home. The thought of being able to rest in his bed was a comforting thought to him.  
Normally, when Ron got home late from a mission he was able to just go to sleep. His parents would already have gone to bed because they trust him in his heroic duties. Tonight was a different story.  
'Hmmmmm... Mom and dad must be up late tonight. The light in the living room is still on. I guess I'll go tell them goodnight.'  
Ron walked into the living room to see his parents sitting in the quite room. It looked as if they had been waiting for him most of the evening. Ron stood in the entranceway to the living room and looked at his parents.  
They quickly noticed him and the moved away from each other to make a spot in the middle of the couch. They patted the middle cushion and Ron sat in it. 'I'm sure I haven't got in trouble recently. Oh man, I hope I'm not in trouble.'  
"Ron, honey, we need to talk about when you gave blood."  
  
***  
  
Kim got home and was just exhausted. After fighting Shego and having to make sure Ron was okay with his constant falling down, she was ready to go to sleep.  
She walked up to her room happy to see that everyone was a sleep. She did not feel like talking right now. She changed out of her mission cloths and put on a pair of sweats and a tank top. She fell back onto her bed and went to shut of the light.  
Her hand hit something as she went to turn off her light. It was a picture of her and Ron that she kept near her bed. She stared at it as she thought of old memories. She started to caress the photograph of Ron.  
She was suddenly surprised when her phone rang.  
  
Author's Note- Well, I guess I have to explain why I must end it here. To say the least, I have not typed anything beyond the asterisk I put in the story. I had to dictate it to a friend so he could finish the chapter for me. Right now I have a couple of broken bones and will not be able to type for a long time. There has been a lot of rain were I live, and my car kind of hydroplaned off the road.  
Well, I'm hoping that people will read these two chapters and get inspired to write their own. Feel free to keep reviewing because I want to know that even though I cannot finish this story that at least it is inspiring other people to write. So, everyone write some good stories... because all I'll be doing for a while is reading. So, I sign off with a heart felt BOO YEAH! 


End file.
